


My Husband

by Uhurathe9th



Series: Uhura's World Series [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhurathe9th/pseuds/Uhurathe9th
Summary: Beta Reader: Jsilver2000A companion story to "My Wife" Uhura explains her relationship about Spock. Part 14 of Uhura's World Series
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Uhura's World Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185236
Kudos: 4





	My Husband

**My Husband: Nyota's POV**

If you ever wonder what it's like to be married to a Vulcan—one of the smartest men in the universe—I have to tell you it's off the hook! I mean, at the beginning of our courtship, I didn't know what to expect. He's my commanding officer, he's a Vulcan—he's from an altogether different culture —and, to the untrained eye, he appears expressionless. Our courtship was short. I didn't think he could kiss; I kind of coached him on that because Vulcans don't kiss as humans do; they use their two forefingers. I had to respect his culture; it's only fair—he has been adapting to Terrans for decades. But I wanted that pointy-eared sexy man, no matter what!

I had to learn about Vulcan physiology—I had to find out if our parts were compatible. So I called up a diagram of the anatomy of Vulcan sexual organs from the computer. What I saw left me turned on and ready!

On our wedding night, when my adun removed his clothes, what stood before me was a six-foot-three Vulcan male with broad shoulders and a chest that could have been used as a model for a romance novel cover. When he turned away and bent over to put his clothes into the refresher, I got my first glimpse of his gluteus maximus, and I was a goner. Then he turned back and reached for me, his pec muscles rippling as he moved. He pulled me to him and wrapped his long arms around me, his body giving off so much heat. My Vulcan was hot!

This is what I found out on my wedding night:

First, his manhood and stamina would definitely put any human male to shame; Vulcan men can go FOREVER! I had to beg for rest, and he put me into a postcoital coma.

Second, making love while your minds are linked is out of this world; it's a double whammy of lovemaking: I could feel what he was feeling and vice versa. It's a mind-blowing experience, a woman's dream. I am over and beyond cloud nine! Girl, I wish I could tell you more details.

Third, Spock is a touch telepath—everywhere he touched my body, I was on fire.

Don't let Spock's lack of expression fool you. He may appear boring or emotionless, but that's just his cover. When it comes to the privacy of our quarters, Spock is all man—and that man can't keep his hands off me. When we're alone, the expression on his face tells me I rock his Vulcan world. For that, ladies, he became my drug. I couldn't get enough him; he made me feel like a real woman—a woman that had received the greatest gift of all time. When these urges hit me, they hit hard. One time Spock came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. All I saw was muscles flexing and those tiny hairs on his chest as he walked. I licked my lips as he glided across the room. Just looking at him made my body start to heat up. My mind jumped to love making, sending an invitation through our bond. Spock slowly turned around and looked into my eyes. Arching an eyebrow, he said, "Indeed!"

I'll have you know I enjoyed taking another shower with my _adun_.

Another time, I came back to our quarters after duty. Spock was sitting with his _Ka'athrya_ , playing and singing this song in Vulcan. All I know is that his deep, rich voice sent vibrations through my body. Instantly aroused, I projected what I wanted though our bond: me taking off his clothes. Some men have bedroom eyes, but my man has a bedroom voice. I practically pounced on him, girl! We made our own kind of music at that moment, and I can tell you that I was singing Spock's name—in a high octave too!

But the worst one, let me tell you: Spock and I were on vacation, and he was supposed to hang out with Captain Kirk. But when I saw him strolling across the room in this black leather outfit, I was done. The leather clung tightly to those long legs of his, emphasizing the curves of his rippling thigh muscles. And the shirt he was wearing looked as if it had been sprayed on; all his ripped muscles were clearly defined. There's nothing like a man wearing tight biker leather clothes. What made it worse was that when I eyed his lower body region and focused on his junk, I lost it. My mouth fell open and my mind went south—I wanted to undress my man; I wanted to unpack that trunk of his and go for the treasure in it. What made matters worse was that he wanted to help me unpack his trunk. My adun had to cancel his rendezvous with the captain. 'Nuff said.

I have tried to entertain my man in many ways. One time I told him I wanted to dance for him and I wanted a pole. He didn't understand why I needed a pole in our bedroom. I did a small demonstration—a slow shimmy dance as if there were music playing—then I slowly undressed as I danced. Would you believe my husband built a retractable pole into our bedroom? I became Spock's private exotic dancer.

I'm a modern woman living in a modern universe where women don't want children because of their careers. Spock is a family man because his culture believes people have a responsibility to procreate. I'm down with that. As a matter of fact, let's-make-a-baby now! If the man wants six kids, shoot, I'll help him—let's create them, and I will have a good time doing it. Because I know my man is loyal and trustworthy, but most of all, he offers unconditional love—the goal every woman seeks in a relationship.

So I'm telling you, ladies: if you touch my Vulcan, I'll have to kill you; I mean it. Once you have a Vulcan, you'll never be alone again. You won't need sex toys or buddies—just keep in mind that this one is MINE. Because if any woman tries to come between me and my Vulcan, it will end up in hand-to-hand combat and I will possibly be arrested for assault or even thrown into the brig. But it's a price I would pay to keep my man satisfied and happy. How do I know he's happy with me and our marriage? When nobody is looking, he will turn to me and give me the cutest smirk or arch one of his brows. That's his signal to me that I am on his mind—in public! His eyes will light up, just for me to see. And then through our bond, he will caress my consciousness in satisfaction. So, therefore, ladies— **STAND DOWN!**


End file.
